tenthfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Samson Blackwell
Samson "Sam" Blackwell (b. 22 February 2336) is a physician and Starfleet officer, currently serving as chief medical officer aboard the [https://tenthfleet.fandom.com/wiki/U.S.S._Monarch USS Monarch]. A highly skilled and experienced surgeon, Blackwell is also known for his work in the fields of xenobiology, infectious diseases, and virology. __TOC__ Starfleet Service Record * Starfleet Medical Academy : '2352-2358 (Completed MD and commissioned LT JG, 2358) * '[https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/USS_Tecumseh USS Techmseh (NCC-14934)] : Medical residency, 2358-60; surgical residency, 2360-62; surgeon, 2362-2364. Promoted LT, 2364. * [https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/USS_Thomas_Paine USS Thomas Paine (NCC-65530)] : 2364-2370 Medical officer. * Starfleet Medical : 2370-2372, advanced residency in infectious diseases and virology. Promoted LT CDR, 2372. * USS ''Pirogov ''(NCC-61825): 2372-2376, chief of surgery. * USS ''Hadfield ''(NCC-74100): 2376 - 2377. Chief medical officer and second officer. * [https://tenthfleet.fandom.com/wiki/U.S.S._Monarch USS Monarch ''(NCC-78528)]: '''2377 - present. Chief medical officer. Awards and Commendations 'Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry - 'For actions during the Spectrum Incident on or about Stardate 53830.6. 'Karagite Order of Heroism - For actions during the Battle of Arc 157 on or about Stardate 54270.4. Biography Samson “Sam” Blackwell grew up on a small frontier colony on Beloti IV , known locally as Stafford’s World. He was one of the first children born on Stafford’s World to a group of advance colonists whose mission was to establish a viable foothold on the planet and prepare for a larger wave of colonists who would arrive later. Stafford’s world was class-M, and well suited to oxygen-nitrogen breathing species, but was also home to a wide variety of native flora and fauna, some of which was both aggressive, and dangerous. The culture in which Blackwell grew up thus stressed a combination of rugged individuality and the need for cooperative effort in the face of an often-hostile world. Of necessity, Blackwell learned first aid and basic field medicine early, discovering a definite talent for healing. Despite Stafford’s World’s undoubted need for doctors, he decided to enter Starfleet and pursue a life far different from his frontier upbringing. Excelling at Starfleet Medical Academy, in 2358 the newly-minted Lt. J.G. Blackwell, MD found himself thrust into the middle of the Federation-Cardassian Wars as a medical officer aboard the USS Tecumseh (NCC-14934). While he gained a reputation as a highly-skilled trauma surgeon during this assignment, Blackwell has been known to brush this off as the result of “too damn much practice.” During this tour, he was assigned to an away team that fell victim to a transporter system overload, resulting in the landing party materializing several kilometers away from their intended beam-down point, with one member’s foot and lower leg to mid-calf re-materializing inside a boulder. While Blackwell was able to save the crewman’s life, the incident left him with a permanent mistrust of transporter systems, and a marked preference for travelling by shuttle whenever possible. Following his tour aboard the Tecumseh, Blackwell was promoted to full Lieutenant, and transferred to the USS Thomas Paine ''(NCC-65530) as a surgeon in 2364. As a multirole explorer vessel, the ''Paine gave him a taste of what Starfleet is really about, and his tour of duty was enhanced by the presence on the crew of a close friend from his academy days, Lt. Selia Zh'ashiavohr. Unfortunately, five years into their assignment, The Paine ''encountered an unknown virus that swept through the crew and passengers, resulting in the deaths of over 300 people, including Lt. Zh’ashiavor, before the ship’s medical department was able to synthesize an effective antiviral treatment. As a result, in 2370, Blackwell requested and was granted a transfer to Starfleet Medical to undertake an intensive residency in contagious diseases and virology. Promoted to Lt. Commander, Blackwell’s next assignment was the emergency medical response ship USS ''Pirogov ''(NCC-61825) as chief of surgery in 2372, a posting he still held when the cold war between the Federation and the Dominion turned hot one year later. During the Dominion War, the ''Pirogov operated as a forward casualty receiving and treatment starship (FCRTS) with the Second Fleet. A Norway-class vessel, the Pirogov ''had the speed, shields, and armament to accompany the Second Fleet into combat zones, using her augmented complement of shuttles and runabouts (as well as the ''Pirogov’s own transporters)'' to perform battlespace SAR. The medical complement concentrated on providing life-saving emergency medical treatment and surgery to stabilize patients so that they could be transferred to a larger hospital ship, star base, or planet-side medical facility behind the lines. The ''Pirogov ''participated in almost all of the Second Fleet’s actions, including the Raid on Torros III (2373), Operation Return (2374), three unsuccessful attempts to liberate Betazed (2374), and the Battle of Cardassia (2375). Reassigned in 2376 to the USS ''Hadfield ''(NCC-74100), Blackwell is beginning his first tour of duty as a starship’s chief medical officer, and the ''Hadfield's unconventional command structure also has him serving as the ship's second officer. During his year aboard the Hadfield, Blackwell led the development of the multiphasic neural support system, was part of the team that won the 2376 Wisdom of Khaless science award for the Federation, and received the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry for his actions during the Spectrum Incident. In early 2377, Blackwell accepted the position of chief medical officer aboard the Sovereign-class USS ''Monarch ''under Captain Azril Prax. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:USS Hadfield Category:U.S.S. Monarch